A New Current
by MadLadyJae
Summary: With everything different for Cleo and now best friend, Zane having their old lives come back into the picture isn't really something they are interested in. Too bad no one told their old friends that! (Cleo and Zane FRIENDSHIP ONLY! This is a CLEWIS story! Sorry if you don't ship them)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I own nothing! No character, not the show or not even the computer I write this on haha!

Authors Note: This is my first fanifiction! I am not gonna be that good haha just a warning!

Prologue: It had been four years since Cleo had seen any of her best friends and three for her family. All the girls and Will went off to far off colleges, soon after their families left town too. Her family even moved after they found out her mom and Zanes dad had gotten married without telling anyone. Along with Lewis, her friends had seemed to move on with their lives away from her. She stayed here; too afraid to leave Mako unprotected and let someone come across their secret.

One thing that saved her from going crazy was in fact Zane. He stayed behind when everyone left because he didn't know what he wanted to do in his life now. After their parents married they agreed to let them both stay at the house if they shared it. After a few short months they got closer, eventually becoming best friends and now almost like they had always been siblings.

Sadly their new lives were almost ruined last year when a man named Cole moved into town. He was smart, kind, and not to mention cute thus easily accepted by Cleo. Cole was also funny, charming and rich; he then hit it off with Zane, constantly buying new gadgets together. After a few short months they found out that he was not the good guy he was pretending to be.

Cole was actually a scientist doing test on Mako Island, after the last few years had had so much weird sightings and issues. While Zane and Cleo had been too trusting he had found out about Cleos secret and threaten to tell the world about her if she didn't let him do some experiments on her to find out more. She tried her best not to let Zane find out in case he did something rash that would make it all worse but in the end he found out anyway. Before he could do anything to stop it though, Cole took off with Cleo on a boat so that he could continue his experiments. It took weeks to track down his boat but when he did Zane came and rescued Cleo. They even got Cole arrested for kidnapping and got rid of all his research on Cleo and Mako Island.

After that though things had changed for Cleo, she was no longer so naive, she hardened to people, sticking even closer to Zane and now felt betrayed by the friends and family that left her behind. As for Zane he changed some too, he became extremely protective of Cleo, and started the process of buying Mako so he could close it off to others. She quit her job at the marina and went to work at a local night club, and went to school online most of the day. Zane was enrolled at a local college for business classes and had started to try racing professionally. They knew that things would never be the same.

What they didn't know, is that after four years of school, their friends were coming home…


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing :)_

**Chapter 1: **

Looking around the airport, Rikki was more excited than she has been in the last few years. Next to her was Bella and Will, the pair still going strong after all these years. Rikki had become Bella's manager last year, getting her gigs where they had both attended school, and Will had been busy with his diving at his own college not too far from the girls.

Still looking around the airport, Rikki was starting to get tired of waiting, "Okay, this is getting crazy! Where the hell are they?" She said. Bella and Will laughed, use to her impatient tendencies. Before they can answer though, Rikki spots two familiar blondes heading their way with a very tired looking brunette.

"Emma! Lewis! Ash!" Rikki yelled over the crowed. The three spotted them and smiled, all the while quickening their pace. "Rikki, I have missed you so much!" Emma said while everyone exchanged hellos and introductions for the four that didn't know each other, while Lewis went ahead and hugged everyone.

"Will, Bella, this is Ash and Emma. Emma, Ash, this is Will and Bella." They all then went to find a taxi van for them all. Once they all crowded in one and told them where the hotel was they were staying, Lewis started to think of the amazing way they had all run into each other and made these plans to come back.

He was at the institute in America still when, while coming out of a café, he ran into Emma who happened to have gotten into a school in the same town. They had then decided to have dinner and catch up, when not only she showed up but Ash too, she explained that they had gotten engaged a few months back. They became quick friends again and when Emma got in contact with Rikki again the girls all came up with the idea of returning to where it all started for them.

For Lewis this was a trip about more than just reconnecting with these five friends, just like it was for the girls too because with all the chaos of their new busy lives they lost contact with someone who meant the world to him, Cleo. When it started he just thought it was a naturally thing, for them to grow apart. After a while he even thought they would both be better off not together and so the contact stopped. However it wasn't long before he realized what he had lost but when he went looking to find a way to talk to her, no one could get in touch with her. Not the girls, who also lost contact, or her family, who apparently didn't talk to her much after she decided to live at the house her step father let her and his son stayed in. Lewis and the girls didn't even know who her mother had married so they had absolutely no idea where she was at all.

The hope was still there for them though, that maybe she was here, at home still safe and happy. That maybe she missed them too and would welcome home with that beautiful smile of hers.

Just as Lewis smiled at that thought, Ash announced that they had arrived at the hotel. As Emma went in to get the keys everyone else went to go unload. A short while later after they had settled into their rooms they made plans to go to what was once 'Rikki's Café'. They were all very surprised to find out that it was still in fact named that. Rikki was so shocked it took her around five minutes to close her mouth again.

Once inside and after pulling two tables together the group got comfortable talking about old times.

Rikki, who was oddly quite finally looked over to the girls and asked "Do you think Zane still owns the place?" Since no one knew they all just shrugged and waited till one of the servers came over to ask them.

"Zane Bennett? Yeah, he doesn't come here as much as he used to but he still comes back every once and a while. In fact, I believe he is on his way soon to do one of his check ins." Said the young waitress, but right before she turned around she looked at the boys and finished with, "You guys seem nice so I'll warn you before they get here, don't go near his sister if she's with him or he could kick you out, just a warning." Then she turned to go get their drinks leaving them all very confused.

"Sister?" Emma and Bella said out loud at the once, while the boys all just looked around at each other. Rikki on the other hand looked confused at first but then she seemed to have gotten an idea. When no one was looking she took off in to the office to do some research of her own.

**With Zane and Cleo:**

"So that's it? No work for the next week for me, at all? How is that even possible?" Cleo asked one of the other waitresses at the club 'Moonlight'. "How should I know? That's just the schedule the manager gave me." The waitress answered before rolling her eyes and walking away. Cleo knew that most of the other staff didn't like how she never went out to party with them, but she just couldn't bring herself to be so carefree again. Before she could find herself drowning in that thought, she heard Zane calling her from the door.

"Come on Cleo! You know I have things to do today that don't include being surrounded by these skanky waitresses." Zane made sure to speak loud enough for all the waitresses that were shamelessly checking him out could hear. Blushing at his brash words, she took off out the door pulling him with her as fast as she could.

Once on the streets she turned to him, "What were you thinking? You know I have to work with those girls right? Now they are going to like me even less than they already do!" All her pouting did was make him laugh. "At least you're not working for the next week. Right?" His grin still in place as a look of suspension took over her face. "And how, dear step brother, did you know that?" He waited to answer till they were in the car, and then turned to look at her.

"That's simple; I asked them to give you the week off. You need to relax and it's not like you need to work yourself to death for money now." He said, then turned back to start the car and head out. "I like working though! It keeps my mind busy and out of your hair." She spoke shyly, hating to admit it but knowing she could trust him with anything now, even her feelings. "Cleo, you are never 'in my hair', so don't ever think you being around me is a bother. I promised to protect you and I will, even from yourself." She knew there was no point in arguing with him about this, so she just smiled and laid her head back on the seat. After a second she turned back to him, smiling, "So where are we heading that was so important you had to rush me out the door earlier?" At that he let out a laugh and started to turn toward the coast on the other side of town. "We have to head to 'Rikki's', to check in on how that new manager is running it. Man! It's too bad you didn't just take up my offer to be the manager, then I know I wouldn't have to check in at all!" He said still laughing, as she let out a groan.

"Do you have to take me? Couldn't you just drop me off at the house first?" She knew it was pointless but she figured she'd ask anyway. "No. You are coming with me, Cleo." Zane said. "Fine but you should change the name one of these days. 'Rikki's'? I mean it's kind of creepy to still have your café named after your ex." She spoke softly about this, looking at him out the corner of her eye, knowing it was still a sensitive topic for him. He just smiled and rolled his eyes, and for both their sakes didn't keep the conversation going. So Cleo just turned up the radio and decided to just relax the rest of the way there.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! _

_Authors Note: Just wanted to let you all know how thankful I am to everyone who for the views and reviews! You guys inspire me to write more and more! If there is anything you might not get about the story or questions you might have you can either send me a message or ask me in a review. I am always happy to clear up any misunderstandings if I can :)_

**Chapter 2:**

Cleo and Zane had just pulled up outside of 'Rikki's', when Cleo's cell phone started to ring. "Hey Zane, you go on in first I'm just going to take this call really quick." Zane searched her face for something before sighing and asking who was calling. "It's Charlotte, she is probably just wondering where Nate is." After she said that Zane rolled his eyes, as he got out though he held up his hand to signal she only had five minutes or he was coming back to search for her. She laughed as she answered her phone.

Charlotte had come back to the Golden Coast right before the drama of last year. She was also there to help Zane and Cleo out, as she was the only other person who knew her secret. After she helped, Cleo just couldn't stay mad any longer. Though they weren't very close, they weren't enemies either. About six months back Cleo and Zane were both shocked to find out that Charlotte and Nate had been dating for almost a year. They were now even getting married in a few weeks.

"Hi Cleo, sorry to bother you right after work but have you seen my sweetie?" Charlotte asked while Cleo held back a laugh. "No sorry, we just got to 'Rikki's' though so maybe he's here? I can check it out and text you if I see him?" Through the phone she could hear Charlotte's huff in annoyance at not knowing where he was. "Thanks Cleo, that's a big help! That goof forgot we had a dance class today and I need to find him before it starts so we're not late again." Once again Cleo held in a laugh, thinking to herself that Nate was definitely missing on purpose at the moment.

After she hung up she took a deep breath and went inside to meet up with Zane before he made true of his promise to come back. Cleo was already surprised he hadn't come out to drag her inside. She didn't waste any time looking around the café, knowing Zane would be in the office, plus there were just too many memories here. Cleo didn't get why Zane didn't go ahead a sell this place, there was nothing left for either of them here.

**With Rikki:**

As soon as she entered the office she was hit with a heavy sense of nostalgia. She had so many memories in this place, hell the office looked like a frozen time capsule of the last time she'd been in here. Shaking her head she headed over to the desk and sat in his chair looking at how clean it was, with no personal touch. Meaning no clues at all to what the waitress had meant. Just when she went to get up and head out the office door opened, the man himself opened the door. "Zane?!" Rikki cried out in surprise.  
Zane had headed in through the back door of the café to make sure he would surprise his staff completely but before he did that he wanted to check the office books. He was definitely not expecting to see the unforgettable face of his ex, currently snooping around his office. So surprised he let out a huge laugh!

"What are you doing here, Rikki?" He asked stepping in and closing the door. At a loss for what to say Rikki stood up and walked toward him with an uneasy smile. "Well me and the old gang are all in town and while here I thought I'd stop by, say hello." He just continued to laugh for a second making Rikki start to get irritated. "What? Am I not allowed to come say hello?" He tried to stop laughing now to answer her, "No it's not that, it's just why come into the office to say hi? Also I'm surprised you not still mad at me, like you swore you always would be." She smiled after that, "Of course I'm not still mad, that was years ago!" He relaxed some after having confirmed there were no hard feelings then. "I'm glad…" Zane trailed off as he started to realize exactly what Rikki had just said. "Did you say you were here with 'the old gang'?"  
Rikki smiled now that she knew he was okay with seeing her. "Yeah, almost the whole lot of us! Ash, Emma, Will, Bella, Lewis and I. They aren't still mad either, I promise! They are all at a table out at the front, come say hi!" She grabbed his arm to lead him out, not noticing the look of pure shock on Zanes face as he tried to comprehend all of this. By the time they got to the table everyone there was looking at Zane with a look of shock as well.

"Wow Zane!" Lewis said, while Bella and Ash said hello. Emma smiled her hello and Will just nodded his head in greeting. "Well come on sit down and catch up with us too!" Rikki insisted as a waitress who was surprised to see her boss sitting with these people. As the most of the group started asking him questions about what he'd been up to, Zane finally started to get to his senses.  
"You know, I'd love to stay and catch up with you all. Sadly I really need to be leaving now." He spoke fast as he stood back up. "Wait you haven't even gotten to explain the whole you having a sister thing to us yet?" Bella said before he could go. Then they all looked at him in agreement, waiting for his answer.

"She... she is just my step sister. What is there to explain exactly? I really have to be going though. I'll see you guys around." Just as he turned though, he saw Cleo enter the office and close the door. "Wait Zane before you leave, I have to know, have you heard anything about Cleo?" Without even turning around he knew that it was Lewis who asked, he also knew that the girls would not let this go now that she was brought up, but how the hell should he do this while making sure that Cleo isn't hurt in anyway.

**With Cleo:**

After walking in and not seeing Zane, she just figured he had decided to talk to his staff a bit. He would know where to find her though when he was done, she would bet money on it. While letting out a sigh, she decided to try and find some extra clothes that they left here in case of emergencies, so she could change out of her tight work clothes.

She found one of Zane's shirts and an extra pair of sweats of hers. She took off her work outfit to put on the new clothes when suddenly the door opened. Expecting Zane she simply turned to face away from the door and said, "Don't worry Zane, I'll wash it and put it back tomorrow, I promise. I was just so ready to get out of those stupid work cloths." She laughed but then, when she didn't get a response from Zane or even hear the door shut, she rushed to finish getting dressed and then turned around fast.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?!" Cleo yelled out.

**With Zane and the gang:**

"Cleo? Wh- why would you ask me?" Zane said sitting back down. "Well the last any of us have heard of her, she was still in town too." Emma answered first, shortly after Will continued, when Zane still hadn't answered. "And so are you. So maybe you have crossed paths every now and again? Or at least know where she might have gone?"

"If you care so much about her whereabouts, why lose touch with her in the first place?" While the others looked down feeling ashamed some by what he had said. "It's just, well, life gets complicated and staying in touch with people can get kind of pushed to the side for a little while. We know that's bad and we want to fix that." It was Bella who answered this time, while taking Will's hand. Emma smiled and took ahold of Bella and Rikki's hands. "We are sisters after all! We are a family! And now that even you are here we are just missing the last piece at the moment." Rikki smiled around at all here friends, even Zane, who she thought would be thrilled with them seeing him as one of them too. Instead though Zane was looking more like he was upset and no one could get why, not even Rikki.

"Trust me I get how complicated life gets, but when it comes to friends, or better yet 'family' as you say, I would never let them get pushed to the side!" He stood up, walked out to his car and slammed the door as he got in. He knew someone had followed him out; he almost let himself wish it was Rikki.

"What do you want?" Zane asked not looking up. "Zane I get what you meant, I know we can't just come back and pretend we didn't just abandon her, or you for that matter. Just know, I won't stop looking for her, ever again, because I know now what it was like to live without her. I never want to again, Zane. Cleo, she is it for me, so please, if you can, help us." After a moment Zane looked over to Lewis, who was in the passenger seat. Zane saw how even though Lewis had no idea if Zane actually knew anything more about Cleo; he still looked like he was begging for anything. Zane, sigh and started to smile at Lewis.

"What?" Lewis asked, not liking that Zane was smiling at him, because back in the old days that always meant trouble. Right as Zane opened his mouth to answer him, there was a scream from inside the café, and then both guys rushed inside.


End file.
